


Tits the Season (Wink wank ;;;;)))))

by irumemes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hopeless Lesbians, IruMatsu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Just gals being pals, Lesbian Sex, dumb lesbos, faguette, go crazy go stupid, i have exams soon and i want to commit uninstall life, idk how to tag, lol, lol just fucking read this ok, love u horny bastards :), ur mum gay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumemes/pseuds/irumemes
Summary: Kaede comes home to surprise her girlfriend Miu with Christmas decorations, but it turns out Miu has already prepared a surprise for Kaede.





	Tits the Season (Wink wank ;;;;)))))

(Again, NSFW warning bc im nice, no unexpected lady boners on my watch :)))) )

Kaede Akamatsu sighed in relief as she dropped her far-too-heavy bags of Christmas decorations and plopped onto the couch, her small arms aching. Damn, it's so late, I've been out ages!'

She looked at the rose gold watch on her wrist that her inventor girlfriend made for her birthday, and smiled at the fond memory. It read 8:32pm.. oops. She'd originally planned to be home by 6.

Ugh.. I bought way too much.. thought Kaede, sighing. But at least Miu will be happy. She smiled at the thought of making Miu happy. Kaede was hopelessly in love with her, after all.

'Kaebabe??' Kaede heard her girlfriend's voice from upstairs.

'Hey babe, I've got the decorations!' Kaede called up to Miu, smiling and waiting for her joyful reaction.

'Well, actually, I think there's something you should do first..'

Kaede frowned, not expecting Miu's reply.

'Ok, I'll be right up!' She yelled back. Now, what was Miu planning...

Oh crap! Did she already buy decorations? 

As Kaede came up the stairs and looked into their bedroom, her eyes were met with a sight she was definitely not expecting, but in fact was very, very happy to see.

Miu was sat, legs apart, exposing her black lace panties underneath a red sexy santa dress, already soaked. The dress hugged all of her curves and it made Kaede's mouth go dry in lustful shock.

'Me, Kaebabe. You should do me first,' Miu whispered lustfully, gesturing Kaede towards her.

'B-babe.. you look.. so sexy..' Kaede was drawn to her girlfriend, feeling a familiar throbbing in her panties that Miu would always cause.

'I'm glad it's giving ya a fuckin' lady boner!' Miu giggled, raising one leg onto the bed, revealing the wet spot on the front of her panties even more. Kaede saw this and smiled. Time to get her even wetter.

Kaede removed her shirt so that Miu could stare at her cleavage, which she did of course, while she bit her lip and grinned at her girlfriend, sitting Miu on her lap. 

'Aren't you looking hot,' murmured Kaede into Miu's ear, knowing it would turn her on. 

It definitely did. Kaede felt Miu's warm wetness seep through her leggings and onto her thigh. 

'A-a-aaah!' Miu become suddenly submissive as Kaede nipped her ear, making Miu squeak. She trailed kisses down her jawline, occasionally leaving marks, as Miu melted from her touch.

Miu was sopping wet now, and had started to grind on Kaede's thigh as they made out, Kaede's tongue exploring every inch of the very horny inventor's mouth, Miu moaning loudly, as Kaede started to rub her thigh against Miu's clit. Her moans made electricity flow right through Kaede.. they made her so weak. She couldn't even explain the feeling. She just knew she needed Miu to do it even more.

Kaede sucked on Miu's neck, leaving a mark. 

'P-please.. m-m-more!' Miu nearly screamed. 'M-mark me as yours, Kaebabe!'

'I sure will.' Kaede grinned and helped Miu remove her Santa dress, exposing her huge boobs. Kaede grabbed them and pushed Miu down against the bed, the way she loved to be dominated. She pinched one rosy pink nipple, making Miu squeak and pant in ecstasy. Kaede bit the other nipple slightly with her teeth, pulling it slightly, making Miu squirm and tremble under her touch, feeling Kaede's hot breath on her nipple and thoroughly enjoying it.

Both of them were now in their underwear, Miu having removed Kaede's leggings. Kaede straddled Miu as she laid down on the bed, playing with her hair, looking lovingly down at her beautiful girlfriend and Miu looking up at her with immense love and lust in her eyes, matching Kaede's expression. 

'I love you so much babe,' whispered Kaede, making Miu smile and blush. 

'I love you even more, Kaebabe,' Miu purred back, running her hands through Kaede's silky smooth blonde hair. Kaede leaned down to kiss Miu and she opened her mouth, letting Kaede's tongue explore. The sensation was always the same, absolutely amazing, but every time it felt new, like they'd never kissed before.

Kaede pulled Miu's bottom lip back with her teeth, making her moan and turning them both on again.

'K-kaebabe.. p-please,' moaned Miu, begging the dominant girl to give her release.

'What, Miu? What should I do?' Kaede spoke against Miu's hard nipple, making her groan and buck her hips.

'P-please, p-please.. f-f-fuck me, Kaede.. f-fuck meee!' begged Miu, moaning and panting loudly under Kaede's touch.

Kaede grinned against Miu's lips. 'Sure, babe, since you asked me so nicely.. I will.'

Kaede suddenly disappeared from Miu's view, and then Miu felt the sensation of Kaede's hard, slightly sweaty hands pull her soaked panties off and her warm tongue on Miu's exposed pussy.

'A-aa-ah!' wailed Miu, squirming with arousal, as Kaede tasted her.

'Damn, babe.. you taste so good,' Kaede murmured into Miu's pussy, the vibrations of her voice making even more wetness seep onto Kaede's face. 

Miu continued to squeal and moan as Kaede continued to eat her out, licking up her folds and rubbing her clit with her tongue, and occasionally gently biting and sucking Miu's clit, making her squeal and grab Kaede's hair, pulling whenever Kaede got rougher.

She loved it though.

'B-babe.. I'm gonna c-cum,' moaned Miu, bucking her hips, drowning Kaede in her wetness even more.

Kaede smiled against Miu's folds as she felt her clit swell even more, and then her eyes widened as Miu squirted into her mouth, moaning her name loudly as she came.

'O-OH, KAEDEEEE!' Miu practically screamed, as Kaede continued to suck on her clit, letting her ride out every second of her orgasm.

After she left Miu panting on the bed, eyes rolled back and her tongue out in ecstasy, she lifted her blushing face and kissed her, letting Miu taste herself in Kaede's mouth.

'K-kaebabe.. let me,' Miu looked up at Kaede, their usual signal for Miu to get Kaede off after Kaede had made love to her.

'Sure, babe,' Kaede winked, and then pressed Miu down again, climbing on top of her and kneeling down with both knees opposite Miu's blushing face, letting her pussy rest on Miu's face, but not sitting down completely so that Miu could breathe.

'O-o-oooh,' Kaede sighed in pleasure as she felt Miu's tongue stroke her pussy, licking at her entrance and exploring her entrance daringly. Miu had just came, but she felt her clit stiffening up and throbbing again as the taste of her girlfriend made fresh waves of arousal travel throughout her body. She moaned against Kaede's pussy, making her cry out in pleasure at the vibrations of Miu's voice on her clit.

'O-oh babe..' Kaede sighed, head back in ecstasy, lavishing the sensation of her girlfriend's obedient tongue. 

'M-miu..' Kaede moaned. 'I-I'm gonna.. O-O-OHH FUCKK! M-MIU!!' Kaede almost screamed as she came in Miu's mouth, making Miu's eyes widen as she continued to suck on Kaede's clit as she came.

'B-babe.. That was incredible..' sighed Kaede.

'Yeah..' smiled Miu shyly. She pulled Kaede in for a hug, and they locked lips again.

'I love you so much,' Kaede murmured, running her hands through Miu's messy sex hair. 

'I love you too Kaebabe,' Miu rested her head on Kaede's tiddy as they lay down, exhausted, and immediately fell asleep like the stupid lesbians they were.


End file.
